Kinda Magic In Everything We Do
by Lexie the Dreamer
Summary: Willow wakes up and admires the goddess that is Tara. Set in season 6, the morning of the day Tara is shot. Willow's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It belongs to Joss Whedon.

* * *

I love you, baby. I always will. I love the feeling of your silky hair when I run my fingers through it, like I'm doing now as I watch you sleep so peacefully. I love everything about you: that shy smile that brightens my day, the softness of your skin, your gentle voice when you whisper to me in the middle of the night… And your eyes, those breathtaking pools of hazel that are simply magical. They make me feel pure happiness, it's like I own the world… I don't even need to hear you say you love me too, because I can see my love for you reflected right back at me.

We've had some bad times, haven't we? I'm aware of that, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but why couldn't you understand my point of view? Never forget all the good times we've had… I know I never will. Remember when we first met? Hmm, okay, maybe that wasn't such a good time, with the Gentlemen and all, but the memory of seeing your face and your smile for the first time will forever remain in my heart. Remember that time we floated when we were dancing? You looked so beautiful, and you made me feel so special and loved…

Do you really think I'm using too much magic? I never seriously thought about that, but if you think so, then I'll try to control myself. It's because I love you that I'll try. I want you to be by my side always and forever, and I'll do anything to keep you with me. I'll never let anyone take you away.

I remember that song you sang to me. It filled my heart with joy and even more love, if that was possible. But guess what? I also have a song for you.

'_I put a spell on my heart for you, wishing on a little star for you, kinda magic in everything we do…I'd live and I'd die for you, get a little bit high for you, forever couldn't come too soon, running circles around the moon…'_

If I had a great singing voice like yours, I'd sing it to you, but I don't. Just know in your heart that you mean the world to me. Without you there's no reason to go on, so please don't ever leave me again. I wouldn't survive the separation…

I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms, staring lovingly into your eyes, shooting sparks with every kiss on those soft lips of yours and loving you until I hear your sweet sighs of pleasure and cries of passion…

'_Heaven is in your eyes, mystical wonder flowing into our lives…Spirits awaking to love that we're making, angels are on our side watching and waiting, catching the joy we cry…'_

If I fall you'll catch me, right? If I fly too high, you'll pull me back to you, won't you? I know you will, because I'll do the same for you. I'll always be there when you need me.

'_Baby I'm shining, you got me flying, throw me a silver line, pull me down slowly, kiss me and hold me tight…'_

You said you were under my spell. If that's true, then I'm running circles around the moon for you, and that's because maybe I'm the one completely under your spell. I think you enchanted me, my lovely goddess, and you did it without the use of magic.

You know, even when you were gone, I could still feel the magic between us, a sort of magic people can't find in books or computers. It's _our_ magic.

'_I put a spell on my heart for you, wishing on a little star for you, kinda magic in everything we do…'_

The skies are bluer when you are around. Everything is perfect and it seems like I'm grinning all the time, like when we were walking through the park and you were singing to me. Your mere presence makes me feel at peace. How do you do that? How can you make the world so beautiful just by being in it? I guess love really does make the world go round.

You know what? I can never become the angel that you are, but I can be better than I am right now. I can become everything you want and need me to be. Just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you. I will show you I can be worthy of the priceless treasure that you are. Now that we're together again, I will devote myself entirely to you, because you deserve that and so much more.

I love you so much, Tara. Only you can light this special spark within me. If you leave me again you'll break my heart…and I'll just be a broken and hollow mockery of the human condition… But I have a feeling we'll always be together. I'll always be your Willow and you'll always be my Tara. Always and forever, right?

* * *

THE END

**A/N:** Well, we all know what happened later that day… Poor Tara. I was devastated when she died because she was one of my favourite characters… BTW, the song is "Circles Around the Moon" by Geri Halliwell. It's a very nice and sweet song, check it out :)


End file.
